daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Test Has Dreamed
Mary Test started to cry and sob. She told Dr. Horace N. Buggy, "You can't ground me, Horace. I hate you, AND I QUIT!!" And then she ran away from Horace's home. Mary cried, thinking that she would get hurt very badly. Susan Test was concerned about what happened to Mary. She told her parents, Hugh Test and Lila Test, and her brothers, Johnny Test, Lumpy, and Roo, about it. Susan said, "I think your daughter had to run away from Horace's home, Dad." Hugh called the cops, and he said, "Hello there cops. Search every inch of the Test castle. Find our daughter, and bring her home!" Hugh yelled. And with that, Hugh, Lila, Johnny, Lumpy, Roo, and Susan went to find Mary. After Mary ran away from Horace's home, her boyfriend, Jimmy Two Shoes, found Mary, crying in the cave. Jimmy went over to Mary and comforted her. "I know how you feel, Mary. But do not worry. Your dad and mom will find you and bring you home." And with that, Jimmy started to sing Mary a song. Jimmy Two Shoes: I have dreamed that your arms are nice I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Jimmy hugged Mary. Jimmy: When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Mary stopped crying, and Boo Boo Bear, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, Ding A Ling Wolf, and Augie Doggie watched Mary and Jimmy. Jimmy: In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Mary felt better when Jimmy made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Augie said. The other animal boys liked the idea of Mary marrying Jimmy as they smiled. Mary took her turn to sing. Mary Test: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Mary and Jimmy thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Baba Looey was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Augie was the ring bearer. Hokey Wolf was the priest and he announced Mary and Jimmy to be husband and wife. After the Walk, Mary and Jimmy enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Toronto. Mary: How you looked in the glow of evening have dreamed and enjoyed the view In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you will love being loved by you "Are we done with the moment now?" Ding A Ling asked. "Yes, Ding A Ling." Mary answered. "We're good now." Jimmy added. "Uh, guys?" Augie asked, getting concerned. "What?" Mary asked. "I think your dear old parents are coming!" Augie said. Hugh, Lila, Johnny, Lumpy, Roo, and Susan took Mary and Jimmy home. When they got home, Hugh told Mary, "Mary, I am sorry for saying mean things to Horace. But you need to behave." Horace said, "And Mary, do you promise that you would not run away?" Mary said, "Yes Horace." Mary then married Jimmy. Hugh and Lila are very happy. Category:X Has Dreamed